Chocolate-coated Kiss
by midorihime15
Summary: Being a wizard has its perks but no one can compare to what 24 years-old Salazar Slytherin is having. The urge to pull his hair and bang this head on the table is so strong that he knew anytime now, he'll probably do it. And the cause of his present dilemma is the wizard so-called Godric Gryffindor... covered with chocolate.


Notes:

This is my first time posting a story so everyone please be kind to leave some reviews and comments for improvements (it will be much appreciated, cookies for you in advance). And well, for flamers and bashers... oh well just suit yourselves (but you'll be ignored).  
And also thanks to my beloved beta, all remaining mistakes are my own. (^-^)

And before I forget, DISCLAIMER: Sadly I don't own this characters or Harry Potter, because if own I will spread 801 in those books especially HPDM, GGSS, LMSS and RLSB since I'm shipper of these pairings, will have some Merthur appearances. But I salute her, since JKR is an awesome author...

Being a wizard has its perks but not one can compare to what 24 years-old Salazar Slytherin is having. The urge to pull his hair and bang this head on the table is so strong that he knew anytime now, he'll probably do it. And the cause of his present dilemma is the wizard so-called Godric Gryffindor... covered with chocolate.

* * *

His sleep consists of peace and dreams with his lover, under the sun and the blue sky looking to the horizon of the vast ocean. His lover on top of him, praising and adoring him. And this said lover suddenly pounced on him, disturbing his sleep.

Opening his silver-orbed eyes, Salazar glared. "For the sake of the _Apothecary_, I hope you have a valid reason for disturbing me."

Puppy-like green eyes blinked at him like he's a present for Christmas. "Sal! It's Yule tomorrow and we have to make a cake!" Godric exclaimed.

"We have the girls for that."

"I don't know 'bout that."

Salazar raised a pale blond brow, dread starting to rise in him.

"Here."

Godric gave him a letter. A paper that he knew well and on it a handwriting that both admire and loath. It was Helga's favourite beige note paper and Rowena's handwriting that fills some books in the Hogwarts' library.

* * *

_ Dear Sal & Ric,_

_ Helga and I decided to have a vacation in the Southern Isles. Helga said she hates winter & want to feel the earth in her bare feet. What can I say? I live to please my darling. I hope you'll have a'fruitful' holiday ahead without us being a nuisance._

_ Your Dearest friend,_

_ Rowena _

_ P.S. I hope you won't make too much noise that will haunt the Lady Hogwarts and the students, you Salazar, screamer…_

* * *

Upon reading the letter, covering this face with his palms all he could see is the main colour of the House of Gryffindor, red. Red from embarrassment and from wanting to cuss. Does he really scream loud when doing that, but Godric doesn't complain, never mind Ric, the Lady herself doesn't. How dare Rowena, as if she's not.

A nudge in his neck removed him from his own remorse. Unruly red hair that contrasted against his straight pale blond came into view. While Salazar Slytherin keeps his hair long that is a tradition of the pureblood head males, Godric Gryffindor insists in cutting his hair in a 'manageable' length, not even touching his shoulder except for a long, thin braided tail from his nape until his waist.

"Hey, Sal, let's make a cake for Christmas, it's tomorrow." Godric nudged him again.

Salazar sighed; he knew that he can't win against his lover.

"Okay, Ric, but we first need breakfast. You and I both know that we need to fill up because of the strenuous 'exercise' we did last night." He stood to sit in the edge of the bed and winced when he felt pain in his arse.

His lover blushed and nodded. "Thanks Sal". Outside the bedroom, Salazar is seen as the dominant in their relationship, but once being stirred especially inside their private area, the wheel turns around.

Godric kissed him and only separated with the lack of breath. "I'll just get the breakfast ready and you" he tilted Salazar's face and pecked his already bruised lips, "need to get yourself ready."

And with that, in white dress shirt, black trousers and bare feet, Godric stood and left their bedroom for the promise of breakfast. _Their bedroom_, at first it was Salazar's own but suddenly a certain Gryffindor barged in and decided to claim this room also as his.

Shaking his head from his thoughts, Salazar also decided to get cleaned and walked to bathroom.

* * *

Clad with black dress shirt and black trousers, Salazar found himself covered with powder-like substances, or what Godric called flour, and his lover with chocolate. Honestly he didn't know what happened, or how did they end up with this situation.

After eating their breakfast, they proceeded to the kitchen. There, Godric decided that they will make it the Muggle way.

Realizing that he can't win when his lover's being determined, Salazar reluctantly agree but with a condition: that they will use a cookbook, knowing that this Gryffindor will just mix everything without measuring or using any tools at all, he made Godric vow that he'll do anything rash before the Slytherin dashed towards the library to get a cookbook, already seeing he was being promised with fingers crossed at the back.

Obtaining the cookbook he literally ran towards the kitchen, his warning bells going off. And as always being right, he found Godric adding a whole bowl of chocolate into the cauldron, ignoring the startled looks of the students, who decided to stay for the holidays in the dorms, not usually seeing the composed founder in a state of panic.

"Godric…" Salazar seethed appearing in the doorway, surprising his lover thus knocking off a vial to the cauldron, and then it exploded.

"Oops.."

* * *

And that's how they end up in this kind of awkward and enticing situation, Salazar and Godric covered with flour and chocolate. He tried to get angry, he really did but… there's another feeling that drowns anger, lust. He's aroused, can't blame himself since it's not his fault. It's the chocolate-coated Godric's fault.

Walking towards Godric, Salazar decided to once and for all clean the mess on his lover's clothed body, licking all the chocolate. Then, he get rid of the Lion's cloth and leaving him with all his glory for the eyes of the Snake. Proceeding to lap all the remains of his favourite sticky substance upon his beloved's body; appendages, face, neck, chest, and abdomen then continuing lower and lower barely stopping mere inches from his prize.

Salazar withdrew a little, eyeing his masterpiece. Godric Gryffindor, Head of the Gryffindor House, covered with slobber and the Slytherin's most favourite sweet, chocolate. Being known with sweet tooth, almost everyday is being harassed by Helga and Rowena.

Leaving his prize for later, and his lover panting and quite aroused. Salazar, also turned on, retrieved the bowl of chocolate with small amount remaining with his fingers and then stretched his own entrance, already clouded with pleasure forgetting his provoked Lion who was growling. Unaware of the predicament he's in still pleasuring his self, Salazar yelped when he was hauled onto Godric's shoulder and being laid onto the top of the kitchen sink.

* * *

"Hmmm…" Godric purred at his side. "We should bake more often."

Salazar groaned. How will he survive this holiday with insatiable lover? He wondered. Oh well, at least he will die happily at a young age, if the elves didn't kill them first with the mess they made in the creatures' sanctuary. He chuckled, disturbing his purring Lion.

"What's so funny?" Godric inquired.

"Nothing." Salazar stood, reaching for the bowl of chocolate and smearing into his lips then sharing his lover a chocolate-coated kiss.

~FIN~


End file.
